Destello Solar
by Ana Fluttersby
Summary: ON HIATUS. Breve, sexy y romántica versión de Amanecer... Desde ambos puntos de vista: Edward y Bella. Lean y reseñen!
1. Chapter 1 Comprometidos

**Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Destello**** Solar**

**Prefacio**

**Bella**

La fría boca de Edward me besaba entre las piernas, su lengua, fría como el hielo, acariciaba, rápida pero suavemente, exactamente donde debía. El placer era sobrecogedor. Yo jadeaba y gemía abiertamente y justo cuando pensé que ya no podía resistir más, él estaba dentro de mí, una llama fría. Mi aliento se quedó atrapado en mi garganta cuando escuché su gemido de feliz gratificación al sentir mi piel caliente alrededor de la suya y sentí el placer ondear a través de todo mi cuerpo, suspiré su nombre… gritando sin aliento … te amo, te amo, te amo.

La extraordinaria sensación estaba pasando, pero el aún no terminaba y cuando sus labios encontraron mis pezones, jalándolos con exquisita insistencia, el placer aumentó de nuevo, en perfecta sincronía con el abatir de sus caderas contra mí, mis manos jamás abandonaron sus caricias. Mi espalada se arqueó en el momento en que lo sentí estremecerse rumbo al éxtasis, ambos gimiendo nuestros nombres, sin aliento. Nos relajamos al mismo tiempo, sosteniendo el uno al otro, vanamente esperando que la eterna sorpresa que sentíamos en momentos como este, desapareciera.

**Comprometidos**

**Edward**

Dijo que sí. Simplemente que sí, y mi mundo cambió de nuevo. Me gané casarme con Bella.

Era de algún modo liberador ser capaz de proclamarla _mía._ Bella dice que el hecho de que ella me pertenece es tan obvio e inalterable que un documento legal difícilmente haría una diferencia. Estoy en desacuerdo. La verdad, es ella quien me posee por completo. Joven, frágil, delicada y suave como es, Bella tiene poder ilimitado sobre mí.

Concedido, ser convertida en vampiro, sólo para que pueda pasar el resto de la eternidad a mi lado, es un compromiso mucho más largo que el convencional matrimonio, pero no puedo evitarlo, significa tanto para mí: Bella Cullen, me hace reventar de alegría.

Siempre he sido protector con ella, es una cuestión de auto-preservación, no puedo vivir sin ella. También, he buscado siempre su felicidad, pues mi felicidad está entrelazada con la de ella. Sé bien la egoísta criatura que en realidad soy, pero decir que la amo, es quedarse colosalmente corto.

Que ella decidiera casarse conmigo, mediante el más in-ortodoxo acuerdo jamás escuchado, es algo que me pone nervioso. Mis dudas no son generadas por falta de confianza en su completo amor y devoción hacia mí. Sé cuanto me ama, confía en mí y me desea. Mis inseguridades surgen del miedo a lastimarla.

Bella ha insistido en que tengamos sexo mientras es humana –su trasformación ahora la realizaré yo en lugar de Carlisle- y finalmente, aceptó casarse conmigo bajo la condición de que al menos lo _intentáramos_.

De entre el millón de cosas que quiero darle, ha escogido el sexo. Y claro que yo también lo deseo, pero tomando en cuenta que no tengo idea alguna de qué esperar, desconozco mi habilidad para controlarme en esa arena.

Desde mi regreso -mi partida es algo que no deseo discutir- descubrí que mi sed por ella había cambiado, no en el sentido en que su sangre me atrae menos ahora -continúa siendo el más abrumador aroma en mi vida- sino en que mi cuerpo rechaza instintivamente cualquier pensamiento que incluya hacerle daño. Haber pasado un día entero creyendo que estaba muerta -tiemblo de pensar en esa palabra relacionada con Bella-, fue una cura brutal para mis más oscuros instintos hacia ella, pero aun está el hecho de que por mi fuerza inhumana, puedo matarla o seriamente herirla, sólo tomaría un segundo de distracción. La sola idea me congela de terror.

Hablé con Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper sobre qué esperar, digo, los he, incluso -más de una vez-, _escuchado_ en tales situaciones, aun cuando trato de bloquearlos o simplemente me voy de la casa, pero nada de lo que recolecto en esas incómodas ocasiones me ha preparado para lo que siento cuando estoy con Bella y sé que ese es sólo el preámbulo. Pero fueron muy honestos conmigo y me ayudó hablar, un poco.

La deseo más de lo que considero sano, si era difícil rehusarme a sucumbir a su sangre, resistir su cuerpo es cercano a lo imposible, y su belleza, deseabilidad y evidente deseo por mí, no hacen nada para ayudarme a controlarme.

Este último mes ha sido una deliciosa tortura. Hemos estado _practicando_ como ella dice. Les he permitido a mis manos sentir sus pechos sobre su camisa y ella responde arqueando su espalda, siguiendo ansiosamente mis dedos, la acaricio maravillándome ante la reacción de sus pezones a mi roce. Y el aroma de su pasión… ahhh… desconcertante… cada vez nuestro deseo se vuelve más irresistible, me hace desesperar por que me toque, y es sólo mediante una considerable fuerza de voluntad que me alejo de ella para no arrancarle la ropa y poseerla completamente. Bella me vuelve verdaderamente loco con este deseo abrumador y no se da ni cuenta, de hecho piensa que no la deseo _tanto._ Aun ahora que he cedido y prometido intentarlo, supone que lo hago basado en mi tendencia a complacerla -lo cual en parte es cierto- y que no tiene relación alguna con mis propias necesidades -lo cual es decididamente absurdo.

Nuestro compromiso ha sido un agonizante período de anticipación. Pues no puedo esperar a que sea mi esposa, y aunque me aterrorice, debo confesar que tampoco puedo esperar por intentar hacer el amor con Bella.

**Pretendo que esta historia sea corta pero minuciosa. Espero que disfruten mi versión de la luna de miel de Edward y Bella… No estoy segura de extenderla más allá de Isla Esme … ya veré … depende de los r****eview!**

**Si, soy capaz de chantaje. =D**


	2. Chapter 2 Isla Esme, Aguas Profundas

**Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo Crepúsculo. Yo sólo estoy soñando y poniéndolo en papel, también ;)**

**Destello Solar**

**Isla Esme **

**Aguas Profundas **

**Edward**

La noche era tibia, la luna estaba grande y brillante en el cielo y las estrellas titilaban, era el escenario perfecto para que nos viéramos, completamente, el uno al otro, por primera vez. Pero sentía pánico, pues a pesar de saber mucho sobre sexo, gracias a mis infinitas lecturas de libros y mentes, así como por mis estudios, no sabía absolutamente nada por experiencia personal, es decir, no sabía nada de relevancia. Me di cuenta de que no estaba sólo preocupado por lastimar a Bella -lo que en sí era paralizante- sino también por satisfacerla. ¡Ella había deseado esto por tanto tiempo! ¿La decepcionaría? Eso es, si no la lastimaba o mat… ¡No!, no permitiría que mis pensamientos deambularan por ese camino, no esta noche.

La sentí acercarse. El suave golpeteo de sus pies en la arena, el frenético latido de su corazón, el sobrecogedor aroma de su sangre, y la aun sutil fragancia de su deseo. No me atrevía a voltear. Ella estaba nerviosa tal cual, tenerme a mí devorándola con la mirada no haría nada por relajarla, desde mi periferia visual la vi y estaba excepcionalmente bella. Caminó lentamente hacia mí, midiendo cada paso hasta alcanzarme y puso su mano sobre la mía.

–Hermosa –dijo, viendo a la luna, también. No le llegaba ni a los talones a Bella.

–Está bien –me volteé tan lentamente como mi anticipación me lo permitió, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Ella era nada menos que la perfección y sus ojos estaban llenos de confianza y expectativas–. Pero no la llamaría _hermosa_. No contigo parada aquí, donde puedo hacer la comparación"

Puso su mano sobre mi pecho y se sintió como fuego, su tacto me derritió, haciéndome estremecer de deseo y me di cuenta de que no podía controlar mi respiración. Esto me trajo de regreso a la realidad, hasta cierto punto al menos.

–Prometí que lo intentaríamos, si … si hago algo mal, si te lastimo, debes decírmelo de inmediato –le susurré, desesperado por hacerla entender la importancia de mis palabras, pues yo sabía que ella realmente pensaba que yo nunca, jamás podría lastimaría, y no lo haría mientras estuviera en control de cada uno de mis movimientos y pensamientos cerca de ella.

Ella asintió viéndome directamente a los ojos y supe que comprendía. Dio un paso hacia mí y apoyó su rostro en mi pecho.

–No tengas miedo. Nuestro lugar es estar juntos –dijo quedamente.

–Para siempre –dije, porque sabía que ella tenía razón, no había verdad más grande que esa. Nuestro lugar era estar juntos y realmente, yo ya no quería esperar más.

Pensé que el agua nos ayudaría a acostumbrarnos a nuestra desnudez, la tibieza le ayudaría a estar cerca de mí sin sentir frío, al tiempo que proveería una suerte de barrera visual que nos diera tiempo para prepararnos para nuestros descubrimientos; pero a mí no me ahorro nada de su belleza o de su calor.

Nos llevé más adentro en el océano, queriendo besarla y verla al mismo tiempo. La besé ávidamente, pues estaba insaciable. Ya no podía contener mi necesidad de ella. Bella respondió con la misma pasión. Nuestras manos corrían hambrientas por nuestras espaldas, piernas, cintura; agarrando, jalando, reduciendo a casi nada la distancia entre nosotros. Ella era tan tibia, suave, lisa, y el perfume de su deseo, aun disminuido por el agua, era la más dulce de las torturas. Pronto se me hizo imposible esconder mi excitación, mi cuerpo traicionó mi habitual fachada de control. Cuando lo notó me abrazó con más fueza, apretando firmemente su abdomen sobre mi erección. Esto me hizo arder deliciosa y adictivamente. Ambos gemimos ruidosamente dentro nuestras bocas y tuve que poner alguna distancia entre los dos por temor a tomarla ahí mismo. Así que nos trasladé a la casa, directamente al baño para enjuagar la sal y la arena de su delicada piel.

Estar con Bella así era surrealista y bello. Ella se quedó ahí, de pie, dejando que lavara su cabello, observando cada uno de mis movimientos, como hechizada, mientras yo me dispuse a venerar su cuerpo del modo que siempre quise hacerlo.

Despacio, enjaboné sus hombros, brazos y manos, antes de continuar hacia sus largas y perfectas piernas y sus adorables pies. Estaba completamente fascinado por cada parte de su cuerpo, era mucho más bella de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Era una ninfa, una diosa. Empecé a subir, sorteando su femineidad, pues quería explorarla más tarde, con paciencia. Me detuve en su ombligo soplando un poco de aire dentro de él mientras trazaba círculos en su estómago. Ella gimoteó, su respiración se volvió errática y su corazón se aceleró como cuando nos besamos. Lentamente, mis manos viajaron hacia arriba, mis ojos siguiéndolas de cerca.

Por primera vez, me permití verdaderamente ver sus pechos. Eran exquisitos, perfectamente proporcionados, redondos, suaves pero firmes, y sus pezones reaccionaron maravillosamente al más pequeño de mis roces, endureciéndose y contrayéndose, al tiempo que dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

–Uhng… ¡Oh, Edward! –casi muero al escucharla decir mi nombre con tanto anhelo y evidente placer, busqué sus labios.

–Bella, eres… tan hermosa, amor… Dios… no tengo palabras… no puedes saber… lo humilde que me siento… al verte así… te amo más allá de toda compresión–le susurré, entre besos.

–También te amo, Edward… tanto… mmm.

Mientras nos besábamos le enjuagué reverentemente la espuma y la envolví en una toalla para llevarla a la cama, donde se recostó sobre su espalda, soportando su peso en los codos, toda rubor, ojos brillantes y labios entreabiertos. Estaba magnífica y su excitación proyectaba una pesada nube de deseo a nuestro alrededor.

–Edward, ven aquí –murmuró, dando palmaditas a la cama–. Déjame verte…

No podía hacer nada más que obedecer. Me acosté a su lado, mirándola intensamente, mientras ella iniciaba su exploración de mi cuerpo, con ojos, manos y boca. Estaba absolutamente sitiado por el asalto de sensaciones. Bella no era cuidadosa, estaba ansiosa aunque de ningún modo apresurada.

**Bella**

Mi mente estaba hecha un rollo. Mis manos corrían impacientemente a todas partes que alcanzaran, quería tocarlo todo al mismo tiempo, por que sentir a Edward acariciar mi cuerpo tan despreocupada y minuciosamente, era un afrodisíaco potente. Luego lo sentí, duro sobre mi abdomen y una corriente de electricidad me recorrió, enfocándose al final en mi centro, y no pude soportar ningún espacio entre nosotros. Rápidamente, no llevó adentro, a la ducha, y comenzó a quitarme la pegajosa agua de mar.

Estaba hipnotizada por sus manos mientras danzaban sobre mi piel. Estaba mareada de excitación, recordando con dificultad respirar, y cuando sus palmas encontraron mis pechos, me sentí flaquear de placer. Luego me besó fieramente, diciéndome cuánto me amaba, lo hermosa que me encontraba, se detuvo en mis labios mientras sus manos me apretaban exquisitamente contra su cuerpo. Antes de recuperar mi habilidad para hablar, me llevó a la cama y me acostó ahí, dando un breve paso hacia atrás, me dolía la distancia y le pedí que viniera a mí para dejarme verlo.

Estudié cada pulgada de él, primero viendo, luego acariciando y finalmente besándolo. Edward era perfecto, toda su piel sabía deliciosamente dulce, exactamente como su olor. No podría describirlo correctamente por que variaba ligeramente en cada lugar. Empecé con sus labios, rojizos como una fresa abierta y tan lisos, mmm… pura miel. Él se estremecía delicadamente cada vez que me movía a una nueva porción de su piel, y su respiración se volvía entrecortada. Su cuello y garganta tenían algo floral y de especias en ellos, y sus hombros, pecho y perfectos abdominales dejaban sentir algo de sol en ellos, algo limpio y tibio a pesar de su temperatura real. Sus piernas, que estaban cubiertas por un vello color bronce muy suave, eran largas, fuertes y absolutamente bellas, hasta sus pies eran perfectos. Yo quería devorarlo.

Me posicioné entre sus piernas y lo espié entre mis pestañas. Sus labios estaban húmedos y entreabiertos y me observaba penetrantemente, con los ojos cargados de evidente lujuria e innegable amor. Esa mirada asustó a un millón de mariposas que empezaron a revolotear en mi estómago, pecho y garganta, y me proveyó de una descarga de desconcertante audacia y confianza. Sin retirar mis ojos de los suyos, me moví hacia delante y recorrí mi lengua a todo lo largo de su masculinidad.

Miel, flores, especias y sol.

**Edward**

Estaba a su merced. Verla descubrir mi cuerpo, con tanto aplomo y candidez, era hechizante. Mis ojos seguían su progreso sin parpadear ni una vez. Esta experiencia era dolorosamente placentera, quería que se diera prisa y que permaneciera en cada punto; quería tomarla y aun así rezaba para que no se detuviera; necesitaba besar sus labios pero hubiera muerto si hubieran dejado mi piel por más de un segundo. Estaba dividido, pues lo quería todo, todo lo que ella tenía para mí, todo lo que yo tenía para ella. Estaba tan encantadoramente distraído que me tomó absolutamente por sorpresa cuando Bella, viéndome directamente a los ojos -los suyos ardientes de deseo- acarició el largo de mi pene con su lengua. Placer puro. Absorto, cerré los ojos y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Se sintió como un movimiento en cámara lenta que acabó demasiado pronto, me tomó todo mi esfuerzo para mantener mis caderas quietas.

–Ahh… uhng… Bellaaa… detente amor, por favor… –le supliqué, aunque nada quería más que ella volviera a hacerlo una y otra vez, pero consideré que debía desacelerar las cosas un poco si deseaba mantener alguna forma de control.

–Yo… lo siento, Edward… No s… –comenzó a decir, sonrojándose acaloradamente, toda determinación desvanecida de su rostro para ser reemplazada por la vergüenza.

–No, no amor, por favor no te disculpes. Eso fue… asombroso… sólo que fue demasiado bueno… nada más necesito un minuto –le sonreí, acariciando su mejilla y trayéndole hacia mí, abrazándola y besando sus hombros.

–No sé qué es lo que se me metió. Te necesito tanto. Nada me parece suficiente… –suspiró, aun ruborizada.

–Sé a lo que te refieres, amor… también te necesito, siento que me estoy volviendo loco de deseo por ti.

Los labios de Bella silenciaron los míos y me sentí enormemente agradecido. La recosté sobre su espalda mientras nos besábamos, acariciando sus brazos y cintura. Sus delicadas manos trazaban mi torso y abdomen aumentando mi pasión. Lentamente, tomé uno de sus pechos en mi mano y descendí mi boca hacia el otro, plantando besitos en mi camino hasta ahí, mis dedos retorciendo gentilmente un pezón mientras mis labios capturaban el otro y mi lengua lo sacudía levemente. Sus gemidos vibraban a través de mi cuerpo y combinados con el suntuoso sabor de su piel, me invitaban a avanzar más.

Sin renunciar a sus pezones, la mano que tenía libre inició su descenso, sintiendo su vientre temblar bajo mi tacto. Cuando encontré el suave montículo de vellos y dejé a mis dedos explorar sus labios, sus caderas se levantaron espontáneamente, y ella inhaló fuertemente. Levanté la cabeza para ver su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos y respiraba rápidamente por la boca, su lengua apareció brevemente entre sus labios para humedecerlos. Empecé a trazar lentos círculos sobre su clítoris e inmediatamente su perfume se intensificó.

–¡Oh, oh! Aahhh ¡Edward! …Mmm… eso es … uhng … –murmuró, a la vez que sus caderas empezaron a girar cadenciosamente, demandando un ritmo más rápido a mis dedos.

–Te amo, Bella… eres tan hermosa… –e dije, porque era la verdad más simple.

–Mmm Edward, te necesito… mmm ahora… por favor… –me rogó.

–Pero quiero que termines, amor… tu placer es impresionantemente seductor…

–Por favor… –suspiró.

Pero yo aun no estaba listo… o sea, emocionalmente, por que de otro modo…

Además, no iba yo a interrumpir su placer ni por un sólo segundo, así que suavemente empujé un dedo dentro de ella, manteniendo la presión en su clítoris con la palma de mi mano. Estaba febrilmente caliente por dentro y me sentí endurecer dolorosamente.

–!Oh, Dios! Uhng... !Oh, oh! !Edward!, !Edward! –repetía mi nombre, mientras la sentía contraerse alrededor de mis dedos y el rubor coloreaba su rostro y sus pechos.

Se relajó y abrió los ojos, estremeciéndose levemente cuando sustraje mis dedos. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y llenos de maravilla cuando me miró y sonrió. De pronto, contrajo el entrecejo un poco.

–!Hiciste trampa! –me acusó–. Yo quería que sintiéramos _eso_ al mismo tiempo.

–Lo siento amor, no me pude obligar a cambiar nada. Estabas imposiblemente tentadora. Pero podemos tratar de remediarlo, ¿no crees?

–¿De veras?, ¿quieres? –Me sonrió, anhelante.

–No tienes ni idea. Es sólo que… bueno, quizá deberías guiar –dije, tentativamente. Ella se veía insegura.

–Um… Edward en realidad, no sabría ni por donde empezar.

–Bella, amor. Piénsalo, si tu estás arriba… estarías controlando la velocidad y la profundidad. Podrías detenerte en cualquier momento. No que yo no me detendría si me lo pidieras, pero… Además, me temo que habrá algo de dolor y tal vez algo de sangre… –mis ojos le suplicaron que me callara, porque francamente no tenía más palabras. No podía creer que no se me hubiera ocurrido discutirlo previo a este momento. Bella pasó de verse desconcertada a pensativa a preocupada.

–Si, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Eso va a ser demasiado para ti?, ¿la sangre?, digo, si es que hay. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

–No, Bella, no lo creo, nada demasiado difícil. Pienso que estaré concentrado en otras necesidades… pero _sí_ me preocupa mi fuerza…

–OK, yo guío si tu me guías. ¿Tiene eso algún sentido? –me preguntó.

Me reí entre dientes. –Sí, amor, tiene perfecto sentido. Lo haremos juntos –le prometí–. ¿Estás lista? –susurré.

–Lo he estado por mucho tiempo.

Inesperadamente, sentí una fuerte convicción de que podíamos hacerlo, todo había transcurrido naturalmente hasta el momento.

La besé despacio, pero apasionadamente, dando a mis manos rienda suelta para pasear por su piel de seda, disfrutando el abrasante tacto de sus manos en mi pecho. Gradualmente necesitamos más, y me acomodé sobre mi espalda dejando a Bella casi sobre mí. Ella no necesitaba más aliciente que ese, con velocidad se colocó sobre mí, restregando su sexo, caliente y húmedo contra mi erección, ambos gemimos. Este placer se propagaba en rápidas ondas, desde su fuente, al resto de mi cuerpo y traía un desesperado anhelo de más contacto, pero me sentí acercarme al límite y eso no iba a permitirlo, no aún. De manera que agarré sus caderas y detuve sus movimientos.

–Bella, no quieres que esto termine antes de empezar, ¿verdad? Trátame con cuidado, amor –bromeé, jadeando un poco.

–OK –asintió, y soltó una risita contra mi cuello, obviamente deleitada por esto. Amé el sonido casi tanto como amaba que gimiera mi nombre.

Suavemente, levanté sus caderas y ubiqué su sexo sobre el mío, luego paré, mirándola a los ojos. Poco a poco, descendió, jamás abandonando mi mirada. Su carne, estrecha y caliente, enfundaba la mía en pequeños pasos. Avance, alto, avance, alto. No necesito respirar, pero no habría conseguido hacerlo aunque lo hubiera necesitado. Estaba temblando por la necesidad de empujar. Fue un momento muy intenso. Luego sentí su barrera y ella dio un grito apagado, y apretó los ojos.

–¿Bella? –me preocupaba que le hubiera dolido demasiado. Pero ella, solo levantó su mano en señal de paciencia y respiró profundamente–. Háblame amor… si es muy doloroso, podemos detenernos.

Sacudió la cabeza. –Sólo dame un segundo. –respiró, al tiempo que avanzaba un poco más y sonriendo triunfante empujó su cuerpo hacia abajo.

Olí su sangre, pero no podía distraerme de la sensación de su carne cubriendo la mía. Se sentía maravilloso, demasiado y sin embargo no era suficiente. Empezó a mover sus caderas sin prisa, hacia atrás y hacia delante, y presioné mi pulgar sobre su clítoris, frotándolo a su ritmo. Gradualmente, mientras su respiración y corazón se aceleraban ella aumentó su paso, y yo deseaba sostenerla más cerca, sentía mi clímax acercarse y deseaba ir más rápido, con más fuerza, así que cambié nuestra posición, poniéndola sobre su espalda. Me moví más rápido dentro de ella, estaba casi ciego de placer, su disfrute era evidente por sus gemidos.

–Aahhh… ¡Edward! Más rápido dulzura… mmm... sí… ¡Oh Dios, Edward! No te detengas… ¡Oh, oh, oh!

–No lo haré… Bella, esto se siente tan… Uhng! Eres tan cálida, tan suave… Te amo tanto… ahh … uhng.

–Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward… –me llamaba suavemente, jadeante. Arqueó su espalda cuando la sentí contrayéndose en torno a mí, apresurando inmediatamente mi propio orgasmo y debí canalizar mi energía, y mi instinto me pedía morder. Cuando mi placer alcanzó su cúspide, enterré mis dientes en la almohada en que la cabeza de Bella descansaba.

En ese momento, supe que no podría pasar un solo día sin hacer el amor con mi esposa.

**DS 3 DS * DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS**

**Si dejan un review, Edward les enjuagará el agua de mar, la próxima vez que vayan a la playa. =D**


	3. Chapter 3 Isla Esme, Remordimientos

**A Stephenie Meyer le pertenece Crepúsculo,**

**A Edward le pertenecen mi mente y mi corazón.**

DS 3 DS * DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS

**Destello Solar**

**Isla Esme**

**Remordimientos**

**Bella**

Ok, siempre había dicho que Edward era un ángel, pero estaba ridículamente equivocada, era un dios y sin lugar a dudas, no había nada que no pudiera hacer.

Había escuchado que las primeras veces no eran exactamente agradables, que tomaba algo de práctica hacerlo bien -no me hubiese importado practicar indefinidamente con él- y dadas las limitaciones que enfrentábamos: su sed, su fuerza, su dureza, la velocidad de sus movimientos y su miedo a todo eso, o para ser justa, mi sangre, mi fragilidad, mi mortalidad… Bueno, no es que hubiera pensado que doliera demasiado, pero ciertamente no esperaba que fuera tan indescriptiblemente placentero, aun sabiendo que iba a ser emocionalmente hermoso y sobrecogedor.

Me sentía tan feliz, tan completa, tan plenamente satisfecha, relajada y cansada, que cuando Edward empezó a tararear mi nana, de veras no me di cuenta que ya me estaba quedando dormida. Maldito cuerpo humano que necesitaba descansar. No podía esperar a hacerlo de nuevo. Mmm… Edward.

**Edward**

Bella era milagrosa, y era mi _esposa- _Esa idea, ni siquiera el decirlo, hacía cosas extrañas a mi silencioso corazón, lo hacía hincharse con un orgullo sin precedentes y un amor aplastante. Estaba más que feliz. Habíamos hecho el amor y ella aun estaba aquí, en mis brazos, segura… humana.

Al principio, había agonizado por el dolor que inevitablemente le causaría al quitarle su virginidad, pero Bella lo superó tan seductoramente rápido y se permitió disfrutar nuestro momento, tan resueltamente y con tanta confianza, que pronto olvidé del todo por qué había estado tan preocupado. Había sido mucho más de lo que había anticipado, sin importar lo que mis hermanos y mi padre hubieran dicho, fue infinitamente mejor que la sangre humana, mejor que la sangre de Bella, incluso. Era un placer que te consumía por completo, enormemente realzado por el placer de ella.

–Te amo –me dijo, después de hacer el amor, acariciando mi rostro y cabello, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de la emoción más profunda.

–Te amo más –le respondí y besé suavemente su rostro, sus labios.

Estaba, comprensiblemente, agotada por la experiencia física y emocional, así que tarareé su nana y pronto estaba durmiendo.

Mediante mi anublada mente comenzara a funcionar con cierta normalidad de nuevo, su sangre se hizo más patente. Me levanté y observé que mi vientre y muslos estaban parcialmente cubiertos de sangre. Mi garganta me ardía, pero no era nada inmanejable. Revisé a Bella y encontré algo de sangre en sus entrepiernas, la cual limpié con una toalla humedecida en agua tibia. Me deshice de ésta, me duché y volví con Bella. Estaba profundamente dormida, se veía adorable toda cubierta de plumas. Me acosté a su lado y ella buscó mis brazos, murmurando mi nombre. Por un par de horas me limité a abrazarla, cerré los ojos pretendiendo poder dormir junto a ella, disfrutando su olor y la gloria de lo que se nos había revelado.

En algún momento, cerca del amanecer, ella se movió un poco en mis brazos, yo volteé y la vi hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor. Aparté su cabello de sus brazos, hombros y espalda y descubrí, horrorizado, que su bello cuerpo estaba cubierto de magulladuras rojas y violáceas. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había hecho aquello, pero cada una era una impresión perfecta de mis dedos.

La había lastimado después de todo.

¿Acaso confundí sus gemidos de dolor por los de placer?, ¿por qué Bella no había dicho nada?, ¿había yo estado tan enfocado en mi propia gratificación que no noté cuando lo intentó? Sabía que esto iba a pasar y me había engañado a mí mismo al pensar que podía hacerlo. Había deseado tanto hacer el amor con Bella, que aproveché su solicitud para satisfacer mi propia necesidad. Yo era un monstro repugnante y egoísta. Tenía pavor de enfrentar su justificado enojo.

Por horas sólo la abracé, sabiendo que no lo merecía, pero consciente de que el calor la haría sentir incómoda sin mi piel fría contra la suya.

Al acercarse el mediodía, percibí el cambio en su respiración y ritmo cardíaco, estaba despierta. No pude resistir acariciar ligeramente su espalda, siguiendo el estampado que mis manos habían hecho, ella me apretó acercándome y de pronto soltó una risita, como si nada estuviera mal en el mundo, como si no estuviera tan evidentemente adolorida.

Debí haber sabido que Bella intentaría protegerme de mis propios errores, pero no lo supe. Se enojó, pero por las razones equivocadas. Juraba haber disfrutado hacer el amor, y se mostró herida cuando pensó que yo no -¡absurdo! Simplemente me sentía muy culpable.- ¿No veía acaso lo que le había hecho?, ¿cómo podría ella haberlo disfrutado cuando estaba siendo lastimada de esa manera? Ella afirmaba haber estado radiante de felicidad, que había sido perfecto y que se lo estaba arruinando con mi actitud.

No deseaba hacerla infeliz así que emergí de mi oscuro humor y me dediqué a hacer nuestra luna de miel disfrutable, al estilo de unas vacaciones de verano, pero juré no hacer el amor con ella hasta que fuera transformada. Prefería morir a lastimarla de nuevo, sin importar cuánto ella dijera haberlo amado, no podía ignorar unas pruebas tan confiables de cómo la había lastimado, estaban sobre toda ella, gritándome acusadoramente, contradiciendo cada una de sus palabras.

Mantener mi resolución probó ser casi inalcanzable. De ser posible, deseaba a Bella más que antes y ella no hacía nada para evitármelo, ni con palabras ni con acciones.

Primero, trató de razonar conmigo, luego pelear -eso nunca duraba mucho tiempo, gracias a Dios-, pero lo que me volvía loco no era nada de lo que hiciera a propósito, en su mayoría, tan sólo siendo ella, lograba excitarme, pero algunas veces estábamos, por ejemplo, tomando el sol y platicando y me miraba, se ruborizaba y el olor de su deseo nos rodeaba. Bella se iba hacia el agua, y yo me quedaba en el infierno. Como si mi propia insatisfacción no fuera suficiente, me mortificaba darme cuenta que esto era más que decepcionante para Bella.

Al pasar los días, sus moretones se atenuaron y Bella cambió de estrategia, y estaba haciendo nuestro tiempo juntos insoportablemente difícil. Iba a matar a Alice, seguramente vio que estoy pasaba y no sólo me lo escondió, sino que le ayudó a Bella, empacando en su maleta un río sin fin de encajes y sedas de las más atractivas formas y tamaños, que mi esposa empezó a usar como si hubiesen sido su estilo preferido desde el amanecer de los tiempos.

Se veía bellísima, insoportablemente bella.

**Bella**

Estábamos caminando por la costa, tomados de la mano. De vez en cuando, Edward recogía una concha, la examinaba y la descartaba.

–¿Qué estás buscando? –pregunté.

–Estoy buscando una concha perfecta, para dártela, por supuesto –me dijo, como si esta fuera la explicación más obvia.

Yo sólo me volteé, aplastándome contra su perfecto y frío pecho. Rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y yo bajé mis manos a sus nalgas, provocando un siseo. Predeciblemente, se retiró.

–Bella, sé buena por favor –me regañó, sin sonar tan severo como estoy segura él hubiera querido.

–¡Edward! –gimoteé y empecé a discutir por enésima vez–. Esto es ridículo, es nuestra luna de miel… te necesito, quie-

–Por favor, para, Bella. Nada, y quiero decir _nada_, vale la pena lastimarte"

–No me lastimaste –grité.

–¡Oh, Bella! Por favor, no hagamos esto de nuevo… –me suplicó.

–Estás _tan_ preocupado por lastimarme, ¿verdad? –me mofé. Estaba tan frustrada.

–Desde luego que lo estoy, Bella, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? –preguntó, ahora herido. Pero no me iba a dar por vencida, necesitaba sacarlo de su ridícula malinterpretación y miedo.

–Negárteme es mucho más doloroso de lo que cualquier magulladura pueda llegar a ser… –susurré, mi voz se quebró porque era cierto, no estaba meramente tratando de manipularlo.

No quería llorar, así que empecé a caminar estrepitosamente hacia la casa, pero me alcanzó antes de dar dos pasos.

–Bella, Bella… esto es igual de difícil para mí. No quiero negarte nada, nunca, amor. Mi única preocupación es tu seguridad, tú lo sabes… –dijo, trazando besos en mi hombro, sus manos acariciando mis brazos de arriba abajo.

–Evidentemente, la abstinencia es más difícil para mí que para ti… –sus labios sobre mi piel no hacían nada para debilitar mi deseo, así que me retorcí, alejándome de sus manos.

–Bella… –dijo, levantando lentamente su mano para alcanzarme. Reticentemente, di un paso hacia atrás. No podía soportar más caricias provocadoras, pero apaciguadas, cuando lo que necesitaba era que fuera apasionado, que me tomara, que me llenara…

–No, Edward, no te molestaré más… –el enojo destelló en sus ojos, e inmediatamente me arrepentí de mis apresuradas palabras, porque no eran ciertas. ¿Cómo me podría mantener lejos de él? Imposible. Además, él no las merecía.

–Eso es injusto, Bella –susurró, tratando de controlar su voz.

–Lo siento… es sólo que… urgh… –lo abracé y me sentí aliviada al instante.

–No, amor. Perdóname.

–No peleemos, por favor. No puedo soportarlo.

–Con gusto. Te amo tanto, Bella… No hay forma de que comprendas la profundidad y ramificaciones de mi amor por ti.

–No sabes eso… y evidentemente, tú tampoco sabes todo lo que _tú_ significas para _mí_. Déjame que te advierta… no me daré por vencida. Mi amor es codicioso, te quiero completo –solté una risita y él volteó los ojos. Sin prisa, caminé hacia las olas descartando, en el camino, mi minúsculo traje de baño…

**Edward**

Me sentía tan indigno de ella, tan inadecuado. ¡Qué miserable y patética excusa de esposo era que no podía ni hacerle el amor a mi esposa! La llamé _injusta_, pero realmente, lo que me pedía era muy natural y de esperarse.

Bella era terca y estaba llena de recursos, pero no me permitiría ser provocado. Jamás la lastimaría nuevamente. No importaba cuánto necesitaba sentir su ardiente piel bajo mis dedos, o cuánto ella afirmara desearme. Tendríamos que ser pacientes, ella sería un vampiro pronto, y podríamos hacer el amor tan seguido como quisiéramos. Me escandalicé a mí mismo deseando que su transformación fuera pronto. Monstro egoísta.

**Bella**

Disfrutábamos de las olas, salpicando agua en nuestros rostros, jugando, pasando un momento de diversión playera estándar. Bromeando, me corrí de él, sabiendo que podía atraparme en menos de un segundo.

–¡Oh!, ¿en serio, amor?, ¿te estas _corriendo_ de mí? –se rió entre dientes, sin perseguirme.

–¡Ay, Edward, vamos! Alcánzame si puedes… –me reí de lo absurdo de ese reto.

–Sólo estaba dándote una ventaja –dijo, y un segundo después me levantó en sus brazos, como a una novia.

Su fantástica piel destellaba a la luz del sol, sus largas pestañas proyectaban sombras sobre sus bellos pómulos, sus ojos ámbar, eran profundos, líquidos y adoradores, y sus pecaminosos y tentadores labios de cereza estaban húmedos y entreabiertos, a sólo centímetros de los míos, dejando su adictivo aliento bañar mi rostro, mareándome. Necesitaba besarlo con urgencia, así que lo hice, ambos gemimos fuertemente. Reforcé mi agarre en su cabello, desesperada por retenerlo, sabiendo que se apartaría en cualquier momento. No lo hizo.

Sin interrumpir nuestro beso, Edward me acostó sobre la arena, y procedió a remover la parte superior de mi bikini, derramando besos desde mi cuello hasta mi clavícula. No podía creerlo, estaba tan sorprendida que por un segundo bloqueé el placer de sus labios sobre mi pezón. Sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi cintura, mis costillas.

–No me provoques… abrázame, Edward –suspiré.

–OK –dijo, débilmente. Sus labios jamás abandonaron mis pechos.

–Mmm, Edward, amo tus manos…

–Yo te amo, Bella, toda tú. He extrañado esto… tanto…

–Mmm… Mhmm…

Sus manos recorrieron lentamente mi vientre, trazando zigzags hasta encontrar la línea de mi bikini.

Mis ojos se abrieron, todo estaba oscuro y las manos de Edward descansaban sobre mis brazos, abrazándome gentilmente, me sentí momentáneamente desorientada.

**Edward**

Esa noche, Bella apareció ante mí, vistiendo la lencería de encaje negro más bonita, sexy y tentadora conocida por la humanidad. Le tallaba inmaculadamente, resaltando cada una de las perfectas curvas de su desconcertantemente estupendo cuerpo. Me tomó casi un segundo reordenar mi rostro en una máscara de educada indiferencia.

Había decidido un nuevo método de tortura. Me estaba ofreciendo -¡Mientras vestía eso!- permanecer humana ¡HUMANA y asistir a la universidad!, ¿estaba intentando matarme? Yo estaba de hecho ansioso por dejar atrás su humanidad, ¿quién hubiera pensado que yo, algún día, iba a desear eso? Así de trastornado de deseo por ella estaba. No podía hace más que tratar de no pensar en nuestra primera noche en la isla, su cálida y estrecha carne alrededor mío, sus cautivadores sonidos… ¡Dios!

No cedería!

Estaba tan cansada por mi cuidadosamente diseñado plan para agotarla, que sólo tuve que tararear su nana por un corto rato y ya estaba dormida. Yo distraje mi necesitada mente con recuerdos de nuestra boda.

Cerca de medianoche, regresé al presente cuando Bella comenzó a hablar en sus sueños, había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que se me había permitido entrar en su mente por sus adormilados balbuceos, así que puse atención de inmediato.

–Edward… mmm… –su corazón se aceleró y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío–. Abrázame, Edward… –me rogó.

–OK, amor –suspiré.

–Mmm… Edward… tus manos… –la fragancia de su deseo nos envolvió como una bruma pesada.

Cerré los ojos y dejé de respirar, pero no podía escapar del sonido de los latidos de su corazón, sus jadeos y sus gemidos de placer, tan atrayentes, tan sugerentes… Me estaba ahogando en deseo, de forma dolorosa, tratando con todas mis fuerzas rechazar la des-estabilizante necesidad, cuando de pronto, se despertó, sobresaltada, desorientada. Apreté mi abrazo.

–¿Bella?, ¿estás bien, cariño? –susurré.

–¡Oh! –comenzó a sollozar.

–¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre? –sequé las lágrimas de su bello rostro, no podía entender por qué lloraba. Podría haber jurado que soñaba con nosotros, sus lágrimas no tenían sentido para mí.

–Fue sólo un sueño –dijo, llorando más fuerte.

–Está bien, amor, estás bien. Estoy aquí. ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? No era real, no era real –dije, meciéndola en mis brazos.

–No era una pesadilla. Era un buen sueño –sollozó.

–¿Entonce, por qué lloras? –quería leer su mente más que nunca, no podía, por más que lo intentara, comprender su reacción.

–Porque desperté –gimoteó, apretando fuertemente sus brazos alrededor mío y llorando incontrolablemente.

Tenía que reír. Únicamente Bella tendría una respuesta tan inesperada.

–Todo está bien, Bella. Respira profundo.

–Era tan real, yo _quería_ que fuera real –dijo, llorando aún.

–Cuéntamelo, tal vez te ayude –le supliqué, desesperado por hacerla sentir mejor.

–Estábamos en la playa… –empezó, pero se detuvo, me miró con sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

–¿Y? –la apremié.

–¡Oh!, Edward… –su voz estaba tan llena de dolor que hubiera llorado de haber sido capaz.

–Cuéntame, Bella –le supliqué.

Bella me besó desesperadamente, su propósito era claro. Tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para liberarme de ella. Ella sabía que esto no estaba bien, _yo_ sabía que esto no estaba bien.

–No, Bella –dije, tratando de ser delicado, pero firme.

–Lo s-s-s-iento –sus sollozos recomenzaron.

–No puedo, Bella, !no puedo! –deseaba más que nunca poder. Me estaba matando verla sufrir así.

–Por favor, por favor, ¿Edward? –mi preciosa Bella, mi amada esposa, quien era mucho más que deseable, suplicándome para que le hiciera el amor, era demasiado injusto.

Si me necesitaba la mitad de lo que yo a ella, debía estar en agonía. No puede negármele, negármela por más tiempo. La amaba y deseaba demasiado. Sus lágrimas rompieron todas mis barreras, haciéndome rendirme ante nuestra sobrecogedora necesidad.

–Bella, Bella, Bella… –susurré, besando sus labios y cuello, rozando mi nariz por su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos, saboreando su piel. Sabía tan dulce y su frenético corazón hacía su olor intoxicante.

–Te amo… te necesito tanto… es doloroso que no me toques así, Edward… por favor, no te detengas nunca… –jadeó.

–Ha sido un infierno resistirme a ti, amor, no tienes idea… –dije, bajando mi mano para acariciar suavemente su sexo, y gemí fuertemente al sentir su piel caliente y húmeda.

–Uhng… Mmm… ¡Oh, oh! … ¡Oh, Dios mío! Edward… por favor…

–No supliques, mi amor… sólo dime lo que deseas…

–Te necesito dentro de mí… –susurró.

–Dios, sí… –gemí obedeciendo, rezando por no lastimarla otra vez.

Bella era espléndidamente cálida, húmeda y suave. Estaba flanqueado por sus piernas, moviéndome mansamente dentro de ella. Tratando de mantener el control de mi fuerza sujeté el respaldar de la cama. Estaba abrumado de placer, debo haber estado loco al evitar esto; estaba tan enamorado de ella que me sentía estallar.

–Te he extrañado… uhng… tenerte así… uhng… tanto, Bella… tanto… –era inverosímil, ya que sólo habíamos estado así una vez, pero era muy cierto, había extrañado esto muchísimo. Ahora necesitaba hacer el amor con ella casi más de lo que necesitaba la sangre.

–Abrázame, Edward… ahh… no me sueltes nunca… ahh… ahh…

–Jamás –le juré, soltando una de mis manos del respaldar y sosteniendo a mi amada por la cintura, apretándola con ternura contra mí.

Al sentir su clímax acercarse, me moví más rápido, más profundo y la sentí contraerse repetidamente a mi alrededor mientras mi propia culminación pulsaba a través mío. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y gritó mi nombre una y otra vez.

–Te amo, cariño –le dije–. Mi vida entera es tuya, no soy nada sin ti. Te pertenezco completamente, Bella.

–Mhmm… como yo te pertenezco a ti.

Sin sustraerme de su cuerpo, cambié nuestras posturas para que ella estuviera cómoda. Como de costumbre, comencé a tararear su nana y ella se quedó dormida.

DS 3 DS * DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS

**Si dejan un review, Edward no podrá resistirse a ustedes cuando sueñen con él.**


	4. Chapter 4 Isla Esme, Luna de Miel

**Stephenie Meyer es dueña de mi mundo: Crepúsculo**

**DS 3 DS * DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS**

**Destello Solar**

**Isla Esme**

**Luna de Miel**

**Edward**

Mientras Bella dormía, inspeccioné con cuidado su piel, centímetro a centímetro, disfrutando los escalofríos que mi contacto le provocaban. Estaba absurdamente hermosa y afortunadamente ilesa.

Medité al respecto. ¿Qué había sido diferente? Porque, ciertamente, yo me sentí tan fuera de control de pasión como la primera noche, si acaso, había sido más intenso. Ayudó que agarrara algo que no fuera ella; también, ayudó saber lo totalmente fuera de este mundo que resultarían las sensaciones. La premeditación tendría que imponerse. De momento, tendríamos que resignarnos a que la espontaneidad estuviera fuera de la ecuación para nosotros.

No tenía importancia, me sentía tan jubiloso y agradecido de que de hecho pudiéramos hacerlo, sin que Bella resultara lastimada, que no me importaba ninguna restricción adicional que tuviera que agregar a mi ya larga lista de cuidadosas precauciones alrededor de ella.

Recuerdos nuestros haciendo el amor llenaban mi mente, ahora libres de culpa. Bella era cautivante. La forma en que se abandonaba a mi tacto hablaba claramente de su confianza en mí. Se movía con la gracia y la sinuosidad de la seda al caer, su voz se volvía más baja, sensual, urgente y demandante. Muy sexy. Luego recordé, me había llamado "dulzura", Bella nunca me llamaba más que "Edward". Amaba mi nombre en sus labios, pero eso fue… ¿qué fue eso? Tendría que preguntar. Y su olor… ahh… no el de su sangre sino el de su deseo, era suficiente para hacerme perder mi muy analítica mente; disparaba mis más bajos instintos masculinos, mi posesividad, y cruda necesidad de su cuerpo, de su corazón, de su mente, y sí… de su alma también. El hecho de que ella me los diera gustosamente, sólo reforzaba este codicioso sentimiento. Bella era mía, para amar, complacer, proteger, cuidar… La amaría eternamente. La deseaba con deseperación. Quería darle todo y cualquier cosa que me pidiera, en cualquier momento, todo el tiempo. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? _Yo_ era de _ella_. Supongo que puede funcionar en ambos sentidos.

Por doce largas horas permanecí acostado plácidamente sobre la cama, disfrutando la sensación de su cuerpo casi sobre el mío, muy cálido, suave y fragante. Quería despertarla y perderme en sus manos, besar todo su cuerpo, sentirla rodearme, escucharla gemir de placer. Desde luego, no lo hice. Mantuve mis manos aseguradas bajo mi cabeza, por temor a tocarla e interrumpir su necesario descanso.

Cuando Bella se despertó, estaba muy insegura sobre mi reacción a la noche anterior, me hizo sentir un poco culpable, pero más que nada, bastante entretenido. Le bromeé un poco. Hablamos brevemente sobre sus lágrimas, su sueño, el hecho de que esta vez la cama se había llevado la peor parte en vez de ella -ni siquiera lo había notado.

Se preparó su desayuno y comió. Parecía voraz.

Resultó que de hecho sí quería asistir a la universidad. Yo estaba extasiado, realicé que ahora que era evidente que podíamos hacer el amor sin percances, no tenía ninguna prisa por que Bella fuera transformada. Ahora podía darle todo.

–De veras quiero un poco más de tiempo siendo humana –dijo, a la vez que pasaba su mano por mi pecho–. No he tenido suficiente.

–¿Por _esto_? –Ah, no era por la universidad después de todo– ¿El sexo era la clave todo el tiempo? –Una mente cuadrada, ciertamente– ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? Me pude haber ahorrado muchos argumentos –dije, sarcásticamente.

–Sip, probablemente –rió.

–Eres _tan _humana–. Y yo amaba eso.

–Lo sé.

–¿Vamos a Dartmouth? ¿En serio? –sin importar la razón, Bella iba a la universidad.

–Probablemente repruebe en un sólo semestre –dijo. Tonterías.

–Te daré clases particulares. Vas a amar la Universidad–. Y_o_ iba a amar la universidad.

Hicimos planes. Era un encantador futuro inmediato. El equipo de limpieza llegó y pusimos una película. Bella se negó a salir. Adorable.

Cuando estuvimos solos de nuevo y le hube preparado el almuerzo, comió ávidamente.

–Esto se esta pasando de la raya –observó.

–¿Quieres ir a nadar con los delfines esta tarde, quemar calorías? –pregunté, yo preferiría que hiciéramos el amor, pero quizá ella deseaba hacer algo distinto.

–Tal vez más tarde. Tenía otra idea para quemar calorías –dijo, traviesamente.

–¿Y qué era eso? –pregunté, completamente claro de lo que quería decir.

–Bueno, aun hay mucho respaldar que dest-

No pude dejarla terminar. Estaba fuera de mí de anhelo, la necesitaba.

Bella

Edward me soltó en la cama y se paró frente a mí, viéndome, amenazante, me hacía hervir la sangre de lujuria.

–Quítate la ropa –me _ordenó_. No podía darle crédito a mis oídos, pero. Me. Encantó.

–¿Rápido o despacio? –le sonreí inocentemente. Edward gruñó suavemente y sentí deseos de atacarlo.

–Así que provocadora, ¿no? –me dedicó su media sonrisa–. Despacio, por supuesto –¡Guau! Me robaría el aliento eternamente.

–No… nada de provocadora. Ese eres tú, esposo mío –ronroneé, mientras me soltaba el primer botón del vestido.

–Me gusta como suena eso –me dijo, siguiendo absorto mis dedos.

–Si, me imagino que te gusta–. Edward asintió y humedeció sus labios. Eso estaba bastante alejado de sus, por lo regular, muy controladas expresiones. Estaba ansioso, yo estaba fascinada.

–Mmm… ¿Es esto lo suficientemente despacio? –le pregunté. Él inhaló fuertemente ante mi muy obvio intento de seducción. Aparentemente le gustó. Sus fogosos ojos encontraron los míos y sonrió.

–Perfecto –su deliciosa voz de terciopelo, un poco áspera.

Ahora me encontraba en tan sólo mi blanca lencería de encaje, muriendo de anticipación por su siguiente paso.

–Estas sudando –musitó, viendo hambriento una gota de sudor que bajaba desde mi garganta hasta el valle entre mis pechos. ¡Dios! Amaba este lado de Edward.

–Sí –suspire–. Está horriblemente caliente aquí, sin tus manos sobre mí –rugió y en un segundo estaba arrancando mi ropa interior y besándome con urgencia.

Edward aseguró mis manos sobre mi cabeza con una de las suyas y besó mis labios furiosa, pero brevemente. Soltó mis manos y les dio una palmadita que claramente indicaba que no debía moverlas.

Recorrió mi clavícula con sus labios y lengua, ronroneando de deleite cuando encontró mis pezones y yo gemí fuertemente. Sentí su miembro moverse ligeramente contra mi pierna y mi respiración perdió por completo su ritmo. Su boca continuó bajando por mis costillas, mi vientre, mi ombligo… moría por hundir mis dedos en su cabello, pero deseaba complacerlo así que dejé mis manos donde estaban. No pude evitar que mi cuerpo se retorciera y temblara, o gemir y jadear bajo sus atenciones. Pero cuando sentí sus labios rozar suavemente mi pubis, alcé la cabeza.

–N-no... –tartamudeé, absolutamente sin aliento.

Parecía desconcertado. –¿Por qué? –croó. Debe haber notado la vergüenza en mi rostro por que su mirada se suavizó y apoyó su rostro en mi entrepierna.

–Bella, no haré nada que no quieras, pero realmente desearía probarte–. Yo también quería, y mucho. De hecho hasta había soñado con esto, pero me sentía dudosa. Sus ojos me rogaron silenciosos y pensé en cuánto deseaba también probarlo, la primera vez se acabó demasiado rápido.

–OK, pero luego es mi turno –dije, sintiendo el rubor calentar mi rostro y mordiendo mi labio inferior.

–Bella… –Edward empezó a protestar.

–Ese es el trato, Edward, tómalo o déjalo –dije, arqueando desafiante una ceja. ¡Dios, que lo tome!

–¡Eres incorregible!

–Si, y así me amas –dije, presumidamente.

–No tienes ni idea.

Quería objetar ese último cometario pero sentí sus labios sobre mí y mi mente se puso en blanco. Gimió enviando vibraciones a través mío. Ya era demasiado intenso.

–Tan suave… Mmm… deliciosa… –parecía estar hablando consigo mismo. Yo podía más que gemir–. ¿Está bien esto, amor? –murmuró contra mi piel, deslizando dos dedos dentro de mí. Mis caderas se curvaron hacia él.

–Uhng… Sí… –suspiré.

Edward trazaba círculos con su lengua sobre mi clítoris mientras, rítmicamenteme, acariciaba por dentro con sus dedos, mandando onda tras onda de celestial electricidad a través de mí, no era capaz de ningún pensamiento coherente que no fuera "No pares, no pares". Luego exploté, enteramente consumida por el placer, escuché una voz lejana llamando a Edward. Mi propia voz, comprendí, mientras gradualmente descendía a la Tierra.

Perezosamente, abrí mis ojos para encontrarlo mirándome con tanto amor que casi lloro.

–Hey –dije y sonreí.

–Gracias –susurró, aun recostado en mi entrepierna.

–Vampiro tontito. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se sintió eso? –le pregunté, incapaz de impedir una enorme sonrisa o que mis manos se entrelazaran en su cabello.

–Fuiste muy elocuente, mi amor.

–¡Presumido! –me ruboricé.

–Bastante. Estoy ilimitadamente orgulloso de ser tu esposo y de tener el honor de traerte tanto placer… Mmm ese rubor va a ser mi fin.

–Ven… ahora es mi turno.

**DS 3 DS * DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS**

**Edward les ordenará quitarse la ropa, si me dejan un review... =D**


	5. Chapter 5 Isla Esme, Liberado

**Stephenie Meyer es dueña de Crepúsculo.**

**DS 3 DS * DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS**

**Destello Solar**

**Isla Esme**

**Liberado**

**Edward**

¡Su sabor! Mmm… Fresia y algo del océano. Deliciosa.

¿Cómo poner en palabras el perfecto sentido de consumación que tenía al sentir su sabor en mi lengua? Tener ésto con Bella era absolutamente maravilloso, ¡Dios! Saborearla así, sin que representara ningún riesgo para su vida -ni por un momento pensé en su sangre o me olvidé de mi fuerza-. Creo que podría vivir de su húmedo placer.

¡Y su voz! Bella hacía los más hechizantes sonidos cuando estaba atrapada por la pasión.

–¡Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! No pares, no pares, no pares, no pares, ¡Oh! Dulzura no pares...–jadeaba, sensualmente.

Desde luego que no pararía. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de detenerme aun si me lo hubiera pedido. Bueno, con seguridad lo habría hecho, necesitando una enorme determinación. Estaba encantado con que me hubiera concedido ésto. Me sentía totalmente agradecido por su confianza, su amor y su deseo. No podía sacar su voz de mi cabeza, tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

–¡Oh, oh, oh, oh! Edward, no pares… Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward… Mmm… –gemía.

Estaba loco de deseo cuando sentí su clímax contorno a mis dedos y liberó su jugosa humedad en mi mano. Su innegable e irrestricto placer aumentaba el mío exponencialmente. Me limité a descansar mi rostro en su entrepierna, aun no estaba listo para abandonar la cercanía de su olor.

–Hey –suspiró, mirándome con absoluto asombro.

–Gracias.

–Vampiro tontito. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se sintió eso? –cuestionó, amorosa, pícara, feliz, regalándome el tacto de sus manos.

–Fuiste muy elocuente, mi amor –dije.

–¡Presumido! –me regañó débilmente, ruborizándose seductoramente.

–Bastante –concedí–. Estoy ilimitadamente orgulloso de ser tu esposo y de tener el honor de traerte tanto placer… Mmm ese rubor va a ser mi fin.

–Ven… ahora es mi turno –ronrroneó.

–Me llamaste "dulzura"… de nuevo –recordé, mientras me acercaba a su lado.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó, lánguida, apoyando su rostro en su mano.

–Sí.

–OK… y?

–Bella, ¿no has notado que tú me llamas únicamente por mi nombre? –tracé su rostro con la punta mis dedos.

–Tu nombre es la palabra más hermosa en la puedo pensar –dijo con honestidad, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. –Edward… –probó–. ¿Ves? Hermoso –declaró y besó mi mano.

Volteé los ojos. –Me gustó –afirmé.

–Hmm… OK… ¿Cuándo t-? –musitó, tratando de recordar.

–La primera noche que pasamos aquí, cuando hacíamos el amor, y hace unos minutos… –la interrumpí, guiñando un ojo.

Bella se ruborizó, bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, tratando de contener una sonrisa.

–¿Qué?

–Nada –dijo demasiado pronto, su amplia sonrisa se expandió sobre su bellamente sonrojado rostro.

–Tu rostro dice otra cosa, amor –sonsaqué.

–Es que… bueno, se me debe haber ocurrido por tu sabor –dijo, apresuradamente.

–¿Mi sabor? –pregunté desconcertado.

–Si… tienes sabor a miel.

–¿Tengo sabor a miel? –repetí.

–Si… –suspiró– y a flores y a sol y a especias… más o menos, es difícil de describir –me dijo, acariciando mi rostro–. ¿Por qué suenas tan dudoso? Tú me dices todo el tiempo que te gusta _mi_ sabor… y olor…

–Fresias. Pero tú eres humana, es diferente.

–Obviamente, no –suspiró de nuevo–. No puedo creer que no lo supieras, o que yo jamás te lo dijera… sabes exactamente igual a tu olor.

–¿Y si siempre has sabido este nada vergonzoso hecho, por qué te sonrojaste ahora?

–Um… es más intenso en unas partes que en otras… –dijo, viéndome y mordiendo su labio, sonrojándose aún más.

–¡Oh! –No pude evitar una carcajada. Un minuto era una seductora, y el siguiente una niña penosa–. Te amo, Sra. Cullen; tienes la más extraordinaria mezcla de belleza, encanto, vulnerabilidad y fortaleza que jamás haya encontrado en mi larga existencia… Permíteme que te diga, ésto… –dije, acariciando su sexo con un dedo, recolectando su humedad y bebiéndola con avidez.

–¡Oh, Dios! –gimió.

–…sabe mejor que tu sangre –concluí.

Bella me atacó. Besándome ferozmente, recorriendo sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. La dejé hacer lo que quisiera. Acariciándome con la lengua aquí y allá y murmurando de vez en cuando, "mmm… especias… flores…", "Si, miel…", "Sol… cálido… mmm", lo que fuera que eso significaba. Yo estaba más allá del punto de comprender nada. El placer era enloquecedor, atrapante, casi demasiado, o al menos eso había pensado hasta el momento en que sus labios encontraron mi miembro y su abrasadora lengua se enrolló en torno mío.

Inhalé y gemí, y luego me tomó en su boca. Gruñía sin parar, no podía evitarlo, su boca se sentía gloriosamente caliente sobre mi piel.

Por algún tiempo, me permití sólo sentir, ser devastado por la sensación, los restos de mi control, únicamente enfocados en no moverme bruscamente contra ella. Más allá de eso, mi mente me había abandonado. Sentirla así, verla hacerme eso era mucho más que sensual, al placer físico se le sumaba la emoción de su evidente disfrute. Podía oler su renovada excitación, y ver en sus ojos el amor incondicional que sentía por mí.

–¡Ah, Ah… Bella… mmm…¡uhng, uhng, uhng, uhng!... ¡Oh, Bella!… ¡Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!... voy …¡Uhng! Voy a terminar amor, apártate… –jadeé.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y continuó dándome placer, asiendo firmemente mis caderas con ambas manos. Incapaz de detenerla, rugí y me quedé quieto mientras culminaba, exclamando su nombre.

Cuando las últimas olas de placer pasaron, me soltó y trazó su camino hasta mis labios con besos húmedos y cálidos.

–Mmm… te amo tanto… –murmuró.

Suspiré satisfecho. –Como yo, a ti –susurré.

Un rato más tarde, hicimos el amor, suave y dulcemente mientras el sol pintaba todo de dorado y rojo.

Me sentía libre, como si un peso me hubiese sido quitado de los hombros. No ser capaz de ser todo lo que Bella necesitaba había sido una pesadilla, ahora sabía que podría darle todo lo que me pidiera.

Bella dormitó mientras le preparé la cena. Salmón ahumando, espárragos al limón y risotto, y de postre una versión rápida de Tiramisú -Bella estaba tan cansada últimamente, que no pensaba que la cafeína la afectaría demasiado esta noche, pero si así fuera… bueno, podríamos pensar en unas cuantas actividades: ver estrellas, hacer el amor, nadar, hacer el amor, construir castillos de arena, hacer el amor, cazar cangrejos, hacer el amor, contar historias junto a una fogata, hacer el amor junto a una fogata… Mmm sí, la lista era larga, ciertamente.

**DS 3 DS * DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS**

Lo siento, capítulo corto. Hay más por venir… Aunque hasta el momento sólo he estado traduciendo la historia que ya tengo escrita, de ahora en adelante me toca redactar, traducir y hasta después actualizar… ¿paciencia?

**Si dejan un review, Edward les dejará hacer lo que quieran. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Poesía eres tú

**El fantástico mundo de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer **

**DS 3 DS * DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS**

**Destello Solar**

**Isla Esme**

**Poesía Eres Tú**

**Bella**

–Mmm, Edward eso estuvo delicioso –suspiré.

–Deduje que apreciarías un descanso de tanto huevo –susurró, acariciando mi mejílla.

–Gracias.

–Te gustaría volver a la cama? –dijo tiernamente, y mi corazón se enloqueció–. Quiero decir a descansar, amor, es tarde –añadió, deslumbrándome con su más bella sonrisa retorcida.

–No, no estoy cansada –dije, reprimiendo un bostezo. Se rió entre dientes.

–OK. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? –preguntó, mirando fijamente a mis ojos; su sonrisa, inquebrantable.

–¿Qué tal una corta caminata por la playa, ver las estrellas, conversar... mmm... un poco de amor...? ¿Qué? –pregunté, pues me estaba viendo raro.

–Parece que _tú_ puedes leer mi mente. Justo cuando preparaba la cena enlistaba actividades... y eso era casi todo lo que pensé que me gustaría hacer.

–Bueno, las grandes mentes piensan parecido.

–Ciertamente –dijo con picardía.

La noche era tibia, pero Edward insistió en traer una colcha para mí. Caminamos despacio, disfrutando la brisa marina y el calmante sonido de la marea. La luna estaba aun por hacer su aparición y la interminable cantidad de estrellas visibles inspiraba asombro.

–¿Edward?

–Si, amor.

–Háblame.

–OK. ¿Sobre qué?

–Mmm... de lo que sea. Amo tu voz, sólo deseo escucharte.

Se detuvo, acunó mi rostro en sus manos, me miró a los ojos por un momento y se inclinó para plantar un suave beso en mis labios. Demasiado pronto sus labios dejaron los míos y reanudamos la caminata a la vez que Edward empezaba a hablar.

"me gusta mi cuerpo cuando está con tu  
cuerpo. Es así una cosa tan completamente nueva.  
Los músculos mejor y los nervios más.  
me gusta tu cuerpo, me gusta lo que hace,  
me gustan sus cómos. Me gusta sentir la columna  
de tu cuerpo y sus huesos, y la temblorosa  
—firme—suave idad y lo que he de

una y otra y otra vez  
besar, me gusta besar esto y aquello de ti,  
me gusta, acariciar lentamente el, escandaloso vello  
de tu piel eléctrica, y lo-que-sea aparece  
sobre la carne que se abre... Y los ojos grandes boronas de amor,

y posiblemente me gusta la emoción

de bajo mí tú tan completamente nueva_"**_

–¡Eso fue muy hermoso, Edward!, ¿cómo se llama?

–Si, también lo creo. Ese era _me gusta mi cuerpo cuando está con tu _de E. E. Cummings. Era un escritor norteamericano, así que esa es una traducción, el original es mucho mejor –dijo, mientras sus lisos dedos limpiaban las lágrimas que corrían libremente por mis mejillas.

–¿Te lo sabes en inglés?

–Si.

–Recítamelo.

–¿En serio?

–Por favor.

Suspiró profundamente y comenzó.

"i like my body when it is with your  
body. It is so quite new a thing.  
Muscles better and nerves more.  
i like your body. i like what it does,  
i like its hows. i like to feel the spine  
of your body and its bones, and the trembling  
-firm-smooth ness and which i will  
again and again and again  
kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,  
i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz  
of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes  
over parting flesh ... And eyes big love-crumbs,

and possibly i like the thrill

of under me you so quite new"

–Eso fue simplemente... tan sexy... –dije, un poco sin aliento.

–¿Te gusta que hable en inglés, amor? –me preguntó sensualmente.

–Mmm... sí... suenas grrr... –solté una risita–. Me pregunto cómo suenas en francés...

–Tu dois faire que demander de moi quelque chosa et je te la donnerai… Tu es mon âme, je t´aime… tu es ma vie…

–Mmm... tendré que aprender francés. Me encantaría entender lo que acabas de decir...

–¡Oh, ne t´inquiète pas! Ce rien que tu ne sais pas... –murmuró.***

Deslicé mis manos bajo su camisa y acaricié su abdómen, su cintura, él se estremeció y me besó con abandono.

–Je veux faire l`amour avec toi, tout le time… tu es si belle… si douce… je ne peux pas croire que tu es mien… –suspiró.

–¡Oh, Edward! Hazme el amor...

–Hmm... pensé que no hablabas francés... –se rió entre dientes.

–No lo hablo, ¿por qué?

–Supongo que te lo puedo decir mientras te hago el amor...

–Mmhmm... suena perfecto... –exhalé.

Edward me continuó besando, mis labios. –Pídeme lo que sea y es tuyo... –besó mi cuello– Eres mi alma –besó mi clavícula, la curva de mis senos–, yo te amo... eres mi vida... –razgó mi blusa y mi brasier y besó mis pezones–. Quiero hacer el amor contigo –mi short y mis calzones desaparecieron en un instante–, todo el tiempo... –sus dedos encontraron mi húmedo centro– Mmm, Bella... eres tan hermosa... –me acariciaba con insistencia– tan suave... –introdujo un dedo dentro de mí– No puedo creer que eres mía...

–Si... soy tuya... –gemí, al tiempo que se dejó caer de rodillas y me besaba el vientre.

–No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo... te necesito... mi hermosa esposa...

Antes de que pudiera responder, su lengua encontró mi clítoris y perdí toda capacidad de pensamiento coherente. Despacio, tiernamente, Edward me acarició. Cada roce de su lengua aterciopelada me elevaba en espiral hasta el cielo.

–¡Oh!, !oh! Por favor... ¡Edward! ¡Oh, por favor! –no estaba muy segura de qué era por lo que suplicaba, pero Edward pareció comprender mi cuerpo mejor que yo.

Edward introdujo suavemente un dedo dentro de mí, luego otro, curvándolos un poco mientras me acariciaba por dentro. Mis rodillas temblaban de placer y rápidamente, me acostó sobre la arena. Continuó lamiéndome y acariciándome y mi orgasmo me asaltó en inexorables y cálidas olas éxtasis.

–Si, amor... tan hermosa... eres exquisita cuando te deshaces de placer así... podría observarte gozar por siempre... –dijo Edward, con voz un poco ronca.

**Edward**

–Ven, Edward, cariño. Ven, dentro de mí –Bella susurró, y yo obedecí.

Cuando me deslicé en su interior, ella jadeó de placer y yo gemí. Podía sentir cada pulsación de su corazón vibrar alrededor mío. Moverme dentro de ella se sentía tan increíble como la primera vez: El calor, la sedosidad, la estrechez de su carne rodeándome. Era tan sueve y delicada y mi propia carne era tan dura, que no podía descifrar correctamente el efecto que tenía en mí. Era demasiado intenso. Y tan perfecto.

Me sentí acercarme al precipicio así que deslicé una mano entre nosotros para acariciar su clítoris. Casi de inmediato sentí revolotear sus paredes internas.

–¡Si! Así... ¡Oh, Dios!, Edward... –gimió.

–Yo... ¡Oh, Dios! Te amo... ungh... Bella... se siente tan bien, amor... mmm... –murmuré incoherentemente.

Terminamos, repitiendo nuestros nombres, tan quedito que nuestras voces podrían haber sido fácilmente confundidas con el viento. Envolví a Bella en la colcha y nos acomodamos para ver las estrellas. Bella, mirando el cielo nocturno y yo, contando las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos.

Ella era incomparablemente bella.

–"¿Qué es poesía? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Poesía... eres tú_." –_dije, citando a Becquer.

**DS 3 DS * DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS 3 DS *DS**

**Gente linda, si dejan reviews, Edward les recitará poesía al oído...**

**Otra cosa, dense una vuelta por mi polyvore, el link está en mi profile.**

*La versión original de esta historia la escribí en Inglés, por lo tanto debí hacer un par de cambios en el capítulo. En el original, el poema que Edward recita es el Poema 14 de Pablo Neruda (que es bello y lo amo y me parece perfecto para describir la absoluta adoración de Edward por Bella. Si no lo conocen, no saben lo que se pierden. Búsquenlo que es una belleza.) Para la traducción de este capítulo, me debatí mucho sobre con qué poema sustituir al de Neruda y finalmente, escogí a E. E. Cummings (Edward Eslin Cummings... hahaha qué tanto más perfecto podría ser eso?) es dulce y romántico y sexy. Me fascina.

**Sé que la traducción parece extraña, pero la estructura del original es igual de loca... una de las miles de cosas que me encanta de Cummings, por cierto.

*** "¡Oh, ne t´inquiète pas! Ce rien que tu ne sais pas..." se traduce: ¡Oh, no te preocupes! No es nada que no sepas... El resto de lo que Edward dice en francés, lo traduce él mismo mientras seduce a Bella. =D

Sé que quedó bastante rosa el asunto, pero ese era mi humor al escribir... Espero que lo disfrutaran.

Mi francés es patéticamente básico, si saben francés, siéntanse libres de mandarme un PM corrigiéndome... Les estaré eternamente agradecida.

Ese último fragmnento de poesía es de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Evidentemente.

De nuevo: ¿Review?


End file.
